


Homecoming (Timestamp to Baiatul Pierdut)

by minchout



Series: Baiatul Pierdut [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchout/pseuds/minchout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long trip to the South, Jared returns home to his king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming (Timestamp to Baiatul Pierdut)

“If I never see another dust field in my life, I’ll be a happier man for it,” Chad said.

He pulled his horse up to a trot beside Jared’s and glanced over at him. He looked happy, though, despite his grumpiness. And he was more tan than Jared had ever seen him, his blonde hair bleached almost to white.

Jared smiled at his friend. “You were the one who wanted to see the South,” he said. “It wasn’t too long ago you were talking about it as if it were some land of magic.”

He clucked to his horse and patted her neck. It had been a long journey for all of them, and Jared would be glad to leave her in the stables with some water and feed, stretch his long legs, then find his king. He planned to have a good long soak then annoy Jensen until the man would give him a massage. Jared wanted nothing more than to be lying in his bed, boneless and well-fucked by his husband. It had been months since he’d seen him, and though this wasn’t the first time, trips like this never got any easier. Jensen’s absence from his side was an ache that nothing could cure.

They’d been in the South, Jared and Chad. For six years now, once a year, he and Chad made this trip to talk to the Southerners, bring them supplies, help with what they could, hear their complaints and, occasionally, their thanks. They were peace keeping missions that Jared and Jensen both felt necessary to keep the two halves of the realm, long at odds, from clashing again. Jensen had brought Jared South himself that first year when Jed Ackles betrayal and death were still fresh and when Jared was afraid the people of his township and the townships beyond would see him as nothing but a traitor. To his surprise, they’d welcomed him. He’d found his mother and sister, and he’d put his head to his mother’s shoulder and sobbed like a child in a way he could never remember being allowed to do before then.

It had been difficult that first year to leave the South, to travel back North with Jensen. He’d missed the sun, the feel of the tall grass against his skin, had missed his mother’s rabbit stew and the nighttime prayers and hunts beneath the wide open Southern sky, the call of the wolves piercing the night. He’d taken Jensen on hunts with him, showed him his home, where he’d played as a child, where he’d killed his first hare, where he’d learned to shoot a bow with deadly accuracy. They’d broken off from the hunting party and sat together huddled in the grass, the king’s heavy cloak blanketing the ground beneath them, his armor put aside.

“You love it here,” Jensen had said. He’d been watching Jared’s face very carefully. Jared, for his part, had been sitting quiet, his face turned up to the sky.

“I do,” he said.

“I’ve never said I’m sorry.”

Jared looked at Jensen finally.

“For?”

“For taking you from here,” Jensen said.

“I didn’t think you were sorry.”

“I’m not sorry to have what I have with you, Jared, and I never will be.” Jensen swallowed, ran blades of grass through his fingers. “But I do wish now that I’d done things differently. And that you wanted to be with me the way you want to be here.”

Jared didn’t respond for a long time, his mind turning over the king’s words, turning over all that had happened between them.

“I was a child here,” he said finally.

“I know,” Jensen said.

“But I grew up in the North.” Jared sighed. “I don’t think I could stay here. Not even if I wanted to.”

Jensen pulled Jared to him, and Jared leaned his head on the king’s shoulder.

“I’ve made a mess of things between us,” Jensen said.

“A mess can always be cleaned. I’d like to try with you, my king. My feelings for you are complicated, but there is love there.”

It had taken time, and it had been difficult. But somehow they’d managed to live together these past six years, and Jared ruled the kingdom alongside Jensen now. It wasn’t always perfect. They were both of them stubborn bastards; Jensen wasn’t accustomed to having his orders questioned and Jared had never before had the freedom to question. They fought sometimes until Jared’s throat was sore from screaming and until servants were scattering in all directions to pick up whatever had been thrown before escaping the room in one piece. Then they fucked. And when they fought like this, their fucks were always too rough, and they bloodied each other with nails and teeth, but Jensen always gave first, going to his back on the bed and letting Jared ride his cock until they both came, until they were sore and sated and could lay together, skin on skin, breathing together, just them.

Jared would be the first one to say is was unusual, but it worked for them, and he loved Jensen, so he’d long ago decided he didn’t care what other people thought was functional.

He and Chad entered the capital quietly, their banners with the king’s crest put away. Jared pulled his hood up. He loved his people, but he’d never grown used to the ceremony involved in being their prince. And though he knew Jensen would probably chide him for not announcing his return, it had been a long journey, and he was tired, and he wanted his king to himself.

The citadel guards let them pass when they saw who it was, and Jared climbed off his horse, handing the reins over to the stable girl. Chad groaned behind him, and when Jared turned, he was stretching, his hands above his head and reaching into the cloudy sky.

“Fuck,” Chad said, when the stretch was finished. He reached down and adjusted his crotch and Jared just laughed and shook his head. “I’ll be walking bow-legged for days.”

“You have no idea,” Jared said, a secret smile on his face. If Chad knew what he was wearing under his pants for the king and how uncomfortable it had been to ride with, Jared wouldn’t hear the end of it for days.

As it was, he shook hands with his friend and sent him off to find his wife, then he went in search of Jensen.

He found Jensen in the great hall on his throne, looking bored and royal and in a bad mood. His circlet was a bit lopsided on his head, and he had a few days growth of stubble, and he was listening to a landowner complaining about something, and Jared pulled his hood up and let himself fall into the shadows to watch his husband work.

The man’s complaints turned out to be about slaves from another manor who were selling their master’s grain supply at a lower cost at market than he was selling his own. He was losing profit and was unhappy about it. Jared snorted to himself and thought, Then lower your damn prices, asshole. The man had been charging too much for his grain for years.

Jensen cut him off. “Stop. Why are you wasting my time with this?”

“Something needs to be done,” the man said.

“A lord has the right to sell his supply at whatever price he sees fit, as do you. It is not the state’s fault if you’re a poor businessman.”

“Sire,” the man said, “forgive me, but my family has been in this business for centuries. We have always provided the realm with—”

“Leave,” Jensen interrupted.

The man looked as if he’d been struck. “You intend to do nothing?”

“If you don’t leave, I intend to lock you in my dungeons for a month for annoying me.”

Jensen shook his head as the man was escorted out by a guard. There was no one else waiting to speak with the king, so Jared stepped forward.

“Majesty,” he said, his head bowed. “I have a matter of urgent business to discuss with you.”

“Is that so?” the king drawled.

“Yes, sire. It is a matter of life and death.”

“As much as I love your cock, my husband, I hardly think it’s lethal.”

Jared grinned up at his king, who was pretending to still look bored but was doing a poor job of hiding his own answering smile.

“No, sire,” Jared said. “But I don’t know if I can be held accountable for what I’ll do if it’s left in the state it’s in any longer. A man has needs, you know.”

“And I should be worried about your needs, should I?”

“Well, if it’s really too much of a bother, you can just fuck me right here on the floor in front of all of your guards then get on with your business. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a show.” Jared began to slowly unlace his doublet.

“Fuck,” Jensen said. “Leave us!” he shouted to the guards.

Jared saw a few of their faces, flushed with embarrassment, and as they left one by one, he smirked over to his king. “That’s a pity,” he said. “It might have been thrilling to have an audience.”

Jensen was in his space in an instant, pulling their bodies together, tangling his hand in Jared’s long hair and pulling him in until their foreheads were touching.

“Shut up,” Jensen said. “No one but me gets to see you like that.”

“Of course not, sire,” Jared said, coy.

“Have you been a good boy?” Jensen said, pressing his hand to Jared’s crotch.

“Would you like to check?” Jared said.

Jensen nodded, his mouth open and panting. He kissed Jared first, though, until Jared was breathless and aroused, pain flaring from his crotch where his cock was held down and couldn’t get hard, try though it might.

“Jensen,” he said, when he pulled out of the kiss. “Jensen. My Jensen.”

“I missed you,” Jensen said. He tilted Jared’s head up and kissed his jaw, kissed the skin at his neck, followed his pulse down to the hollow of his throat.

He stripped Jared slowly. The doublet was removed first, then he unlaced Jared’s shirt and pulled it over his head, mussing Jared’s hair. Jensen smoothed it down again, and Jared smiled a soft smile at his king. He’d grown his hair long that first year with Jensen, as long as he’d worn it in the South as a boy, and he thought Jensen would hate it; instead, Jensen was enamored with it. He spent hours laying quietly beside Jared in their bed, tangling his fingers in it.

“My grasswalker,” Jensen said now. He went to his knees in front of Jared, and fuck, if that didn’t make Jared shiver with want to see this man who had the power to make whole townships kneel at his feet kneel just for Jared.

Jared ran his hand through Jensen’s hair, dragged a hand down his face, let the king suckle at his thumb as he worked to unlace Jared’s pants. When they were loose, Jared pulled away, kicked his boots off then his pants and toed them out of the way. Then it was just him, naked for his king, who was looking at him like he felt wrecked just by Jared’s presence.

He ran his thumb along the smooth plain of Jared’s stomach where the hair had been removed years ago. “So beautiful for me,” Jensen said.

He dragged his thumb lower, then, to the root of Jared cock, then let the pad of it trip over the six delicate bronzed circles that ringed the flesh. They weren’t permanent; they were just for show. But what was permanent was the ring that pierced the head of Jared’s cock and the ring in his taint that it was locked to by a small but strong padlock that only Jensen could release.

It wasn’t that Jensen was afraid Jared would be unfaithful. Jensen trusted Jared, and as far as Jared knew, he’d never once considered Jared would betray him in that way. Having this control over Jared was something else for the king. It meant that Jared trusted him enough in return to let him have this. He trusted Jensen not to abuse the power he’d given him. That trust was hard won for both of them, and the day Jared had let Jensen pierce him in this way, had let Jensen remove his body hair, had let him tattoo the mark of Jensen’s house over his heart, that day, as far as Jared was concerned, had been their real marriage ceremony. It was the marriage ceremony that he had actually chosen.

“Does it hurt?” Jensen said.

“With you on your knees like that, looking so fucking beautiful the way you do? Yeah,” Jared said. “It hurts.”

Jensen mouthed over Jared’s cock, putting lips to flesh and metal, flicking his tongue out to tease. Jared tried to steady himself with a hand on the king’s head.

“Please,” Jared said when it was almost too much, when he could feel the slick between his legs from the pre-come that was being slowly worked from his cock. He squirmed. “Please. My king. Let me get hard for you.”

“Not yet, my boy.”

He grinned up at Jared, the curve of it wicked and sexy, and he rubbed his fingers along Jared’s taint, tap-tapping the head of his cock. His balls felt swollen and heavy trapped as they were, and he moaned as Jensen slid his slick fingers back further and pushed them into Jared’s body.

“Gods,” Jared said. “You’re such a bastard.”

“You love it.”

“You play dirty.”

“Sex isn’t a clean sport, sweetheart.”

Jared’s knees felt wobbly and weak, and when he started to list, the king stood and caught him, lowered him to the floor and onto his back.

“How do you want it?” Jensen said. He flicked his tongue around one of Jared’s nipples and rubbed at his crotch. He was still fully clothed and practically rutting against Jared’s hip. Jared’s hole felt loose and open, and he didn’t care how the king fucked him as long as it happened soon. Jared shook his head, unable to actually form the words.

“What do you think, Jay?” the king said, his mouth just against Jared ear now. “Have you been good enough for a little treat? I’ve had you locked away for so long now, and you’ve been such a good boy. Maybe I’ll let you fuck me as a reward. Does that sound good, baby?”

Jared groaned, his whole body lighting up at the king’s words. He grabbed the king by his biceps and flipped him. He was bigger than the king now, his muscles developed through fighting and training, and he’d grown almost a full head taller than Jensen. Jensen liked to sulk about that fact, but Jared had never once heard him complain about it during sex.

Jared rubbed his crotch against his king’s leg, messing his fine pants. “Take all these pretty close of, sire, and I’ll fuck you sloppy, let all your guards hear you moaning for your boy.”

Jensen pushed Jared off and Jared laughed at the eagerness on his face before sitting back and watching the show, touching his cock idly as Jensen’s skin appeared. Jensen had seen thirty winters pass this year, and he was all the more handsome for it. When he was naked, he smiled at Jared, the skin at the corners of his eyes wrinkling, and when he pulled Jared close, Jared kissed him there just to feel Jensen’s eyelashes flutter against his lip.

Jensen had a small key on a chain around his neck, and he removed it now. Jared laid back, spread his legs to give the king room, and when his piercings were no longer locked together, as the blood flowed to his cock, Jared groaned and clenched his fists. It was always so painful unless he wasn’t aroused when the king released him, which was never because just the thought of the king touching him there was almost enough to make him come, cock locked away or not. It was the same now, and, despite the pain, Jared had to fight not to lose his load.

When he had a hold of himself, he flipped the king to his back. He hooked the king’s legs over his shoulders, and worked at his own cock, slicking his own pre-come over his skin.

“I don’t have anything to ease the passage,” he murmured.

“Don’t care,” Jensen said. “Just do it.”

Jared stretched Jensen the best he could, then his impatience won out and he fucked his way into the king. He had to fight to gain entry, and he knew Jensen would hurt later, but it didn’t look like he cared much now. He was gripping Jared’s ass and trying his damndest to haul him forward more quickly. When Jared bottomed out, he rested there for a moment, both of them panting together until Jensen started moving his hips, trying to fuck himself on Jared’s cock. Jared got himself moving, the force of his thrusts meeting Jensen’s and sliding Jensen across the floor. When he came, it was with a shout that echoed around the hall, then he worked Jensen’s cock for him until Jensen was shooting against their chests and they were sloppy with it, sweat and semen slicking them both.

Jared collapsed next to the king, breathing hard.

“What a homecoming,” he said.

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “I’ve been planning that for weeks.”

“Plan well-executed.”

He reached one long arm up and found the king’s cloak and a pair of pants. He bunched the pants up into a pillow and they both put their heads on it, then Jared covered them with the cloak.

“We can’t stay here long,” Jensen said.

“I know,” Jared said. He turned to his side and propped his head on his elbow, looking down at Jensen’s face.

Jensen reached up, brushed Jared’s cheekbone and nose with his fingertips, danced them across the wing of Jared’s ear cuff before tucking Jared’s hair out of the way.

“Your skin has darkened,” Jensen said.

“The sun is harsh in the South.”

“I know. You look good, my husband. Healthy.”

Jared smiled. “And you look beautiful. A sight for sore eyes.”

“Every time you leave,” Jensen said, “I worry you won’t come back.”

He said it every time Jared returned from the South, and Jared told the king now what he always told him.

“I will always come back,” he said. “This is my home now.”


End file.
